


Message

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally got the courage to ask me out, and then everything just blows to hell — literally blows up during our date — and the rest is history. What am I supposed to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> I had that idea right after I rewatched the first episode of this season. What female friend would Felicity reach out after what happened? No one better than Sara, right? So that's my turn on that.  
> A really big hug and a thank you note for bewitchedrivers for being a so amazing beta. I love you girl :)

_My dad didn’t think twice about leaving me behind. Didn’t take a second to think about it. My mom, well, she did what she could. We’re talking about Vegas, what could you expect her to do? I blamed her so much in the past. And then, well, then I was the one in control of my life. My mundane, boring, ordinary life. No excitement, not if we’re counting the dumb people that worked in the office with me. C’mon, let’s face it, there’s nothing exciting about people getting virus’ doing what they weren’t supposed to do at work. That’s my longwinded way of saying they were all up on porn. Though that’s not exciting either, considering it is everywhere now. Anyway, I’m going completely off the spectrum here._

_Then, oh God, then one day I was fixing a code that was wrong — I can’t even remember what it was about — and he entered the office. Walked in with some ridiculous lies spewing out of his mouth and my life took a turn. I’m not saying that he saved me from something. Oh no. I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need saving. He just brought something different to the ordinary. I’ve never been one of those girls that waits eagerly for the next time he’s going to pass by. As if Oliver Queen would ever just pass by, if that even makes sense. But then there was a second, a third and a fourth time, and at that café… That was something I’ll admit, that feeling that I’d finally found someone that I could trust. Ironic, considering all the lies he told me. But  he was someone that I could trust, and he’s proven that over and over. Is it his stupid face? That big dumb smile or the ones where his lips lift, ever so slightly? I don’t know what it is, but there’s something more. It’s the same feeling I have with you. Like I’ve known you forever, when I haven’t. Like we are childhood friends and we have nothing between us that we haven’t shared. And then the next time I saw him, laying in the back sit of my car, bleeding, asking for help. He trusted me with his secret, and he trusted me with everything else that followed. He trusted my judgment, my opinions, what I had to say about crossing someone’s name off the list. And now? Now everything is a mess, just when I thought everything would work out. He finally got the courage to ask me out, and then everything just blows to hell — literally blows up during our date — and the rest is history. What am I supposed to do now? It has put us in an awkward place, because Oliver’s ‘woe is me’ complex is beyond this world. I’m not a teenager, and I’m sure I’ve managed well on being able to serve as a partner to the Arrow and lead a pretty normal life. So for him to break out the ‘I can’t be the Arrow and be with you at the same time’ line has riled me up. Can’t he see that I’m a grown up? Big enough to decide for myself? If I say that I can handle it, that I’m ok, more than ok, to have both parts, then I am. If Oliver’s so sure of his limits, then so am I. Oh God, this is just exhausting me again, I’m gonna go break into my (cheap) wine collection, binge watch The 100 and I don’t know, sleep? I hope you’re ok too, and I hope to see you soon._

_Hundred of kisses, and I miss you._

_Felicity_

_P.S: OMG how much can I rant in an e-mail? Feel free to ramble on back at me._

 

Sara smiled at the email on her phone and typed back a quick answer. She wished she had the time to reply back thoroughly, made a mental note to do so when she sat down for more than five minutes.

 

_Oliver is dumb. Though I’m not telling anything new, I know. But he’ll come around with time, okay? I’ve seen the way Oliver looks at you, Felicity. He’s got a hero complex, you know that better than I do — and he wants to keep you safe. He’ll realise soon enough that he’s wrong, and he can be the Arrow and Oliver at the same time. Look, I’ll be in Starling City for a couple of days soon. There’s League stuff to sort out, but I’ll make time for a cup of coffee and a good old brooding session? Let me know._

_I miss you too._

_Sara_

_P.S: If I didn’t get an email that wasn’t a rant from you, then it wouldn’t be from you._

 

Felicity felt her heart melt. She had learnt to love Sara. It was stupid, to think of her as some big threat in the beginning, because now she considered Sara part of her little family. Something that she’d thank Oliver for, even if she was mad at him. She knew too well that she couldn’t deny the fact that she’d never have met Sara if it wasn’t for the life she now led.

 

_Ok, we’ll have a nice catch up session then. And you can tell me all about Nyssa. I know you’re trying to avoid it, but I will talk your ear off until you give in. Take care of yourself. See you soon ;)_

 

Ten seconds later, her phone buzzed.

 

_Can’t wait._

 

She went straight to bed with a smile on her face. A couple of crappy days were about to pay off with Sara in town. At least she wouldn’t have to be subjected to testosterone every time she walked into the foundry. She just had to wait.

 

The only thing she didn’t know was that that she would be waiting forever to see Sara again.


End file.
